


Don't Be Stubborn -Sousuke Yamazaki/Reader-

by snowynights



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sousuke/Reader, Swimming, Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform, free! iwatobi swim club, reader - Freeform, sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynights/pseuds/snowynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming is the only thing you know and will do anything for, even flying several thousands miles away from home to go to the swimming powerhouse Samezuka. However, once you meet a strong rival, what will become of you?! Should you use him to strengthen yourself or runaway? What happens when swimming is taken from you?!<br/>All the answers will come in time! (Sorry for the crappy summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew since I was little that without swimming, nothing would matter to me anymore…yet here I am, back against the wall and nowhere to run to, facing the impending doom of my future.

 

-Present Day-

Early morning sun rays passed through the curtains in my room with the roar of the ocean purring softly in the distant, slowly I began to open my eyes and glanced over to the clock.

“Crap, I’m late!! Mom, why didn’t you wake me dammit?!”

I hurled myself out of bed, quickly put on my Samezuka uniform and grabbed a piece of toast, and left the house. School just started back up again and I’m still adjusting to the intense days of school and swim practice since transferring from Okinawa to go to the ultimate swimming powerhouse. In the past, Samezuka was an only all-boys school but recently started to accept women too. So after much discussion with my family, they finally let me go to further enhance my dreams as an Olympic swimmer.

 

“(y/n)?.....(y/n)?”

“Damn, is she late again? At this rate the captain is going to really give her a tuff lecture” Rin grumbled as he glanced out the window. “Ah…Sensei, (y/n) is running in as we speak”

“Honestly…someone needs to get her an alarm clock!”

“I have arrived Sensei!!” I slam the door open, huffing and puffing, and turn red as the class laughs. 

“This is your last warning (y/n)…”

“Sorry, hehe” I rub the back of my head and take my seat, taking a deep breath. ‘Damn, if only that dude didn’t stop me I would not have been so late…’  
Something hits my desk and I see a crumple up piece of paper. I look around and see Rin-senpai urging me to read the paper. I open it up and it says, “If you’re late one more time, I’m not saving your sorry ass from Mikoshiba!”

Geh…that’s right, captain did say he’ll cut me some slack since I’m one of the only female swimmer right now on the team and I just moved, but it won’t last for long…  
I turned to Rin-senpai and gave him a thumbs up so he wouldn’t worry, but my face couldn’t hide the fact I knew I was screwed.

“Your hopeless…” Rin murmed. 

“Today class we’ll be introducing a new transfer student from Tokyo-“

“Sensei, hasn’t this class been getting too many transfer students than normal?”

“Silent you, this isn’t reality!(tee hee (⁼̴̀ૢ꒳⁼̴́ૢ๑) ) You can come in now.”

In walks yet another towering male with deep teal eyes and black spikey hair, his expression is pretty lax but altogether his body looks really fit. Some of the boys in class grumbled in disappointment that it wasn’t a girl, as if completely ignoring my presence. I take a closer look at him as he scans the classroom and starts to introduce himself. He sees Rin and gives him a smirk.  
“Call me Sous-“

“Oi, you’re the idiot that made me late!!” The class all turns and looks at me standing up at my desk and pointing at him while he just gives me a clueless look. Rin just face palms and mentions something about how the teacher won’t last long with her in class under his breath.

 

-Later that day-

 

“I’m telling you, that idiot has zero sense of direction! Because I’m just so kind-hearted I couldn’t just let him wonder aimlessly by himself!”

“I can’t exactly argue with that…he’s been like that for as long as I know…”

Rin-senpai and I were walking down the hallway towards the locker rooms to get ready for practice. The teacher gave me a long lecture after class but I somehow got out of the full fury to get to swim practice on time thanks to Rin, again.

“Oh, so you did know him. No wonder he acted friendly towards you during lunch.”

“Yeah…speak of the devil.” Rin pointed over to the other direction to the new transfer student once again aimlessly wondering around. He walked over and kneed him in the leg, wondering what the idiot was up to now. I wanted nothing to do with him again…he didn’t even thank me for showing him the way to school several times! Because of that I had missed the early train, got stuck in the jammed packed one instead, and got a major lecture from the teacher!

“Ugh…today is not my day.” I got changed in the locker room and went out to the pool. Everyone was starting their daily regime of workouts and swimming reps given out by the captain. I still remember the looks some of the guys gave me on the first day here, but they soon gave up after they found out I’m not there just to look pretty.

“(Y-O-U-R N-A-M-E)……!!”

Eek! “Yes captain…?” I turned around and gave him the most innocent smile I could give him.

“I heard everything from your teacher…this is your very last warning. If you do this again you’re off the team!”

“B-but captain…” Out of the corner of my eye I see Rin-senpai walk in with the idiot and I immediately point at him and state, “That idiot over there is the reason for my tardy!!”

“Eh?? You there, is that true?”

He gives a long sigh as he walks over, starting to look really annoyed.   
“I don’t know exactly what her deal is, but ever since I walked into this school she’s been putting a lot of blame on me. I got a little lost this morning and she voluntarily helped me out…you, do you even know my name? It’s defiantly not ‘idiot’. “

The man lurched over me, clearly utilizing his height to tower over me.   
“Hehe…uh…oh look, they’re calling for me over there. What? Sorry I can’t hear you!” I quickly evade the captain’s grip and run over to the other side of the pool and jump in. 

‘That was close…thank god for my friend the pool’. I started working on my reps, enhancing my butterfly that I worked really hard to perfect. Even compared to some of the other swimmers here I ranked a bit higher than them. Unfortunately, I have to compete in only single female divisions rather than the male’s division. 

Toward the end of practice the captain had us all line up for the end of the day.  
“Now before we go I’d like to introduce our new team member from Tokyo, Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“Nice to meet you all. I’ve been swimming for a long time now and I prefer butterfly and freestyle.”

Eh?! Butterfly?! This bastard is really pushing me to my limits. All the guys start asking him about his record while I just mutter under my breath that he isn’t anything special.

“If that’s what you think (y/n), then you’re in for a big disappointment…”

“Heh…is that so…are you challenging me to a race?!” I turned and glared at him with my arms crossed, only to meet his glare as well.

“Ah…she’s out of my hands now” Rin murmured to Mikoshiba.

“Well I suppose this is a good time to see your potential Sousuke…go get ready and we’ll settle the score here between the two of you.” 

I grinned and thought ‘Thanks Captain, I won’t let this dude intimate me!’

 

I get to the driving board with my goggles and hair cap on, ready to go. I do some last minute stretches while talking to Rin-senpai.  
“You’re being reckless, (y/n).”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. This race will be nothing but a breeze!”

“You say that now, but don’t forget you’re just a g-“

“Rin!....I know fully well, but that won’t stop me…” I smile and turn toward him. “Besides, I can’t let my senpai’s teachings go to waste without pushing myself sometimes!”

“Tch….” Rin blushes a little and turns away.

From beside me I hear footsteps and look to see Sousuke adjusting his goggles and getting up on the diving board. Holy shit, he is really fit! 

“Heh…don’t stare for too long, you’ll miss you’re mark.”

“S-shut up!” I too get on the diving board and get set. A deep breath in, visualize my goal…deep breath out. 

“Go!”

We both dive in and begin the race. ‘So far looking good…he may be fit, but that doesn’t mean he can beat me!’

 

Or so I thought…


	2. Learning Our Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1

I reach the far wall and make my turn to the end line. ‘I got this, this was no-‘

Up ahead I can see Sousuke already almost halfway to the end of his lap, leaving me way behind. ‘Shit!’ I push off with all my might and race after him. He can’t beat me…if he does…I can’t ever look him in the eyes again without shame!

 

“Sousuke wins!”

 

I finish up my lap and stare down into the water as Sousuke gets out of the water.

“Dammit….”

 

“Comeon (y/n)…” One of the teammates offer their hand towards me to help me out of the pool and I slap it away, helping myself out of the water.

 

“Don’t bother, she’s just too ashamed to look anyone in the eyes now now that she has learned her place…”

 

Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran towards the girl’s locker room. I heard the captain yell out my name but I ignored it and slammed the door shut. I can’t believe it…I lost…

 

I…

 

 

**Lost.**  

 

 

-Later in the evening-

 

“So that’s why she didn’t wake me up…” I look at the note on the fridge from mom saying that she had to leave for Okinawa for a bit due to some sister issues. I took a deep sign and walked out to go to the convenience store. I was in no mood to cook anything up tonight so I just picked up something simple, watched my favorite TV show, and went to sleep.

 

My dreams that night caused me to wake up with a cold sweat and couple hours early. I decided it was a good idea to go out and jog it off and take a nice shower before school.

 

“Huh…there sure aren’t many people coming to school today.”

 

Usually as I get closer to Samezuka I start to run into a couple of people but I’ve yet to see anyone. Wait… is today Sunday?!

 

‘Ah dammit…I’m really all messed up now.’ I take a deep sign and decided to stop by the pool. No one was there, what perfect timing! Swimming can help me clear my mind. I get my bathing suit on and jump into the water, letting myself float and look up to the sky. Ahh…. I wish to stay like this for forever…

 

Once I did enough of a workout I got out, stripped out of my bathing suit in the locker room, and got ready to take a shower. While humming a song I enter the showers and notice another presence there. ‘I was sure I was the only person…is it a ghost?!’

One of the shower doors open and I got ready in a fighting position to witness Sousuke walking out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Ah. . .”

 

My whole face turned so red…

The first person to ever see me naked…

Is this bastard!!???

“GET OUTTTT!!!!” I scream, helplessly covering myself with the towel in hand.

 

Sousuke apologizes briefly and gets out of the showers, mentioning how he thought this was the men’s locker room. I slide to the floor and cover my face. As if losing him in a race wasn’t enough shame for me…now he’s seen me naked!! The words of my mom flow into my head saying, “Only show your birthday suit to the man you’ll marry!”

Forgive me mother…I get up and take my shower, trying to wash everything away. I think back to seeing Sousuke walk out of the shower, remembering the look he gave me seeing me at that moment…

My heart flutters a little.

 

“NO! NO NO NO NO” I yell as I hit my head on the wall. That man means nothing to me…

I finish drying and walk out of the pool area towards the school gate. Someone is over there leaning against the wall, and as I get closer to the silhouette, I see that it’s Yamazki-san.

 

“Hmph…” I continue walking onwards, completely ignoring him.

 

“Wait…I want to…apologize. I think we got off on a ruff start.” I stop in my tracks to look at him and he is still only looking at the ground with his arms crossed.

 

“I can’t exactly forgive you by just words…if you’re thinking of being friends, you can forget it!”

 

“Who said anything about being fr-“ GRROOWWLLLL.

 

‘Great, good timing stomach’ I blush a little and look away. I start to hear some chuckling and look over to Sousuke trying to hide his face and body shaking.

 

“Oi, you’re not laughing at me are y-“ GRROOWWWLLLL.

 

Sousuke starts laughing and looks over to me, “Are you hungry?”

 

His smile makes me gasp a little, who knew this kid could actually smile. I nod slightly and ask, “What’s it to you?”

 

“Why don’t we go get something to eat? I’ll pay.” He starts to walk in front of me, waiting for me to follow.

 

“Well…if that’s the case, we better be going in this direction.” I point in the opposite direction he was going.

 

We walked to the convince store and picked up some onigiri, Sousuke paid, and then we started walking by the shoreline.

 

“So I gave it some thought…the only way ill accept your apologizes is if you agree to these two conditions.”

 

“Ooo…sounds scary.”

 

“One…don’t ever mention to anyone what happened earlier today.” I blushed and glanced nervously at him to see him too with a slight blush. He nodded his head and asked what the other option was.

 

“T-t….teach me how to swim butterfly better!” I shut my eyes tightly and waited for him to laugh at me, but only was greeted by silence. I opened one eye and saw him looking at me with a stern face.

 

“So you are serious about swimming, hm?”

“O-Of course! I wouldn’t have transferred here otherwise!” I know I’m emitting that I’m not as strong as he is by asking him, but it would be better to utilize his strength than to just run away again.

 

“Hm…I guess that would make us square. However, don’t think I’ll go light on you just because you’re a girl.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask for anything else!” I grinned and ate my last bite of the onigiri, giggling a little. “Ah, this is my house. Well, I’ll see you later Yamazaki- _Senpai~_!”

 

I ran off inside, leaving him speechless and jaw slacked. It couldn’t hurt to tease him a little, sort of as revenge in a way!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! thank you again for viewing!! Smut will appear in later chapters, so please be patient >w


	3. Life Isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Don't Be Stubborn.

Its been a week now and every since Yamazaki-Senpai has started teaching me how to perfect my swimming, my muscles sure are becoming more sore everyday I go home to go to sleep. However, Captain Mikoshiba has noted that my timing is improving and looks like I have high chances of winning the next relay!

“Just one more week…” I look at the calendar across my room with a star sticker marking the day of the race. I still hold a small grudge against Sousuke but I can’t say I’m not thankful for him making me stronger. I set my alarm for at least an hour early to go for a jog in the morning and fall asleep, dreaming of holding that trophy in hand with the crowds all around me chanting my name.

Morning arrives and I get ready to leave the house, towel wrapped around my neck and the brisk morning dew greeted me. ‘Alright, lets do this!’

I take my usual course along the beach line, keeping at a good pace and reach my turning point. I check my watch and see that my timing is getting faster since the last time I’ve ran. ‘I guess all those harsh training exercises are paying off!’

“Alright, lets go (y/n)-“

 

 

“ **LOOK OUT!!”**

Before I knew it, a rouge bicycle came crashing into me and knocked me over to the ground. Sharp, intense pain erupted from my side, making me cry out. The rider got up immediately, apologizing because his breaks suddenly stopped working, and took the bike off me.

“Are you hurt?!”

“My…my side…” I gasp, closing my eyes tightly.

“(y/n)…? (y/n)!!” Great…the last person that I would want to see me in this state shows up. I hear him yelling about something, but I can’t exactly make out what he’s saying. I feel myself being lifted up and being carried somewhere. Each bounce only makes the pain hurt more.

“It…it hurts…”

“Just hold on (y/n), I’ll get you to the doctors in no time." 

 

-At The Doctors-

 

“You got quite lucky miss that nothing was broken; however, your right rib cage is severally bruise. I highly advise you to rest it for at least a couple weeks.”

“A couple weeks?! I have a race in just a week, I can’t miss it!”

“If you swim in that race, you will surely crack a rib and be out for even longer…but, I can only advise you on what to do. Make sure to take your medicine for the pain and come back for a checkup in a couple weeks.”

 

The doctor left the room, leaving me alone in the silence. It hurt too much to sit up, it hurt too much to yell, and it hurt too much to anything…

“(y/n)!” I glanced over to see Rin-Senpai barging in with a worried look on his face.

 

“Heh…why the long face Rin-Senpai?”

“Sousuke called me and told me you got hurt…how bad is it?” I see Sousuke enter the room behind Rin, taking a seat by the door.

 

“Well…nothing is broken”

“Thank god…” Rin sighed in relief.

“But…but I can’t swim…for a while.” I tried choking back my tears and faced the opposite direction. I don’t want to see anyone right now. “Please Rin-Senpai…I just want to be alone.”

I hear him click his tongue and leave the room, closing the door behind him. I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and let them stream down my face.

“Ow…”

 

“Don’t cry too hard, it’ll only hurt your side.”

I whipped my head over by the door to see Sousuke looking at me, still sitting by the door.  

“Why are you still here?!”

He got up and walked over towards me, rotating his one shoulder. “As your senpai, I can’t exactly just leave you by yourself.”

 

Tears continue to stream down my face so I covered my eyes with my arms. I don’t want him to see me like this. “I can’t swim…I can’t swim the relay. I worked so hard and I can’t swim!!”

 

“I know…you’ve come a long way too…but you cannot control fate. That’s something I learned all to well…”

I peeked through my arms to see him with a dark shadow cast over his face, looking at the ground. “Senpa-“

“The important thing is for you to heal completely so you can still continue to swim. Missing one relay won’t hurt as much if you were to miss years and years worth of relays.”

I pouted, knowing he was right in the end but didn’t want to emit it. He smirked and ruffled up the top of my head.

“H-hey!”

“Cheer up, being depressed isn’t like you. I’ll let Captain know, so just rest for now.” He turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

 

 

-Back at home that night-

 

“I guess its time to take one of those pills…geh, I have to eat it with food…causes drowsiness too? Oh swell.” Looking hopelessly in the fridge I hear the doorbell ring and think ‘I don’t remember mom saying she was coming home yet.’ I open the door and stiffen up, seeing Yamazaki-Senpai at the door and groceries in hand.

 

“I figured you’d need some help with dinner tonight…can I come in?”

 

“Um….sure…wait you remembered where I lived?”

He just shrugged, took his shoes off, and walked towards the kitchen. Honestly, his sense of direction must be an on and off switch.

 

“It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Ok, I’ll set the table then.” I get the plates out, careful not to move around too much, and pour some drinks out for us. The smell of omurice fills the atmosphere and makes my stomach rumble a bit to the aurora.

 

“Here, try.” Sousuke holds a spoonful of the rice out to me to taste and I gladly accept it.

“Mmm! Its really good!”

 

Sousuke smiles softly and puts his concentration back to the omelet, about ready to plate. We take our seats and begin chowing down our meal. The atmosphere felt a bit awkward, with not one of us saying anything. Now that I think abut it, I think Sousuke is the first guy to come into my house.

 Finally, Sousuke breaks the silence and states, “Mikoshiba was pretty upset to hear what happen but was relieved to hear it will be a quick recovery. If anything, coming to watch the guys relay and cheer would help a lot too.”

“Are you swimming in it too?”

“Yeah.” And with that, we eat up the rest of our meal in silence and I take my medicine to finish it all off. Despite his sour attitude, his cooking reflects something more sweet and kind…or maybe it’s just my imagination. I start to clean up the dishes but Sousuke ushers me out of the kitchen to go rest, making sure to limit my movements and he’ll handle the rest. I go upstairs to my room and start to get ready for bed.

“First, a bath is highly needed…Sousuke, I’m taking a bath! Thanks for the meal!”

I don’t hear anything from down below. ‘Maybe he already left…’ All well, I shrug my shoulders and go to the bathroom. I wipe off the grim and slip into the nice, relaxing tub to ease away the day’s stress. I glance down at my side to the plum-like skin and sigh, ‘Out of all times to be injured…’ Sousuke’s words replayed in my mind from earlier too,

_“I know…you’ve come a long way too…but you cannot control fate. That’s something I learned all to well…”_

I wonder what happen to him to show such a dark expression. Some time passed in the bathroom and I noticed I started to drift in and out of consciousness. ‘Must be the medicine…’ I got up from the bathtub slowly, dried off lazily and just left the towel on top of my hair, and put on my pajamas. I wobbled over to my room and entered to see Sousuke resting his head on the floor table and eyes closed.

 

“Are you kidding me…?” I moved closer to him, about to kick him awake when I saw just how peaceful he looked like that. I sat down across from him and sighed, ‘maybe if you looked like this more often, you could be more approachable.’ I notice his eyebrows started to cringe together in his sleep, and worried it could cause some wrinkles, unconsciously poked in between the two to help relax the muscles. Sousuke startled awake and looked around the room then looked at me.

“You’re gonna get a cold if you don’t dry your hair properly.”

“Meh…I’m too tired at this point to care really. I thought you left already too.”

Sousuke just shrugged in response and sat up. I yawned and crawled into bed, murmuring something about being to tired to entertain him. I wasn’t even sure myself what I was saying anymore. Through tired eyes I saw Sousuke move closer to help dry my hair and pull the covers over me.

“Mmm…that feels nice…” I slowly started to fall asleep, hearing a soft murmur from Sousuke somewhere along the lines of good night.

Although, before I fell completely asleep, I felt something soft touch my forehead and gave me a strong urge to hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!!! Hehe, things are starting to look good between you and Sousuke ;3 Thank you for reading!


	4. Treating Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Don't be so stubborn, NSFW warning

Several days pass and the stared date on the calendar shows that tomorrow is the relay race. Luckily, my rib cage was starting to feel much better and I can move more than before, but swimming is still too much to handle at the moment. ‘I guess cheering on the team won’t be so bad…I wonder how Sousuke will do.’ I haven’t seen him around much lately due to the increase of practice hours…and even during school hours he’s busy with other things with the team. We exchange a few glances here and there, but that’s it. Since that other night, the atmosphere between the two of us felt a bit different…

“It’s probably just me…” I turn off the light and fall asleep.

 

Next thing I know, I look at the clock and see its way past the time I was suppose to wake up. The bus at Samezuka left at 8 am, but the clock on the wall said 10 am.

“Shit shit SHIT!!”

The swim meet was too far away to try and make it by now. The one thing I was asked to do and as usual I slept through it…

“No escaping the Captains lecture this time…” With a big sigh, I got up and ate some breakfast. Since there wasn’t much else to do, I sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

 

“Maybe I’ll find the swim meet on one of the ch-“ Just before I could finish my sentence, the screen displayed just the beginning of the butterfly relay race. I picked up on Sousuke with the notorious Samezuka swim trunks and watched him dive in as the gun was blasted.

 

“Talk about good timing…” I watch the screen closely, picking up on all the shots I can get out of the race and seeing how quickly Sousuke swam. Besides only a few close ones, he was way ahead of the majority and ended up winning the relay. I jumped out from my seat and yelled in joy, only to freeze and wonder what I’m doing.  I notice as he gets out of the pool and is greeted by Rin and a couple of the other teammates he is looking around the place for something; a thought comes across my mind that he was looking for me and blush to the idea.

“Nah, the can’t be true….right?”

I continue to watch the rest of the race as the other teammates at Samezuka swam. Rin-Senpai was able to tie with another swimmer, a boy I’ve seen hanging around him before. Though they seemed to have some type of turmoil between the two, I was convinced they truly cared for each other. That too could explain why Rin-Senpai didn’t show much of a reaction as the others guys did when I joined the team. 

I started to feel more and more guilty though since I couldn’t be at the race to help support the team, so to make it up some how, I got to cooking a whole bunch of onigiri and tea for the team. I had about an hour before the bus would arrive at the school so it should be enough time. 45 minutes past and I head out the door to meet the team, and just as calculated, I was able to greet the team just as they were getting off the bus.

 

“Congratulations everyone! I’m sure you’re hungry, so eat up!!” I pull out the tray and everyone excitingly runs over and begins chowing down.

“This is delicious (y/n)!”

“Yeah well…took several months of practice but I learned how to make some killer onigiri hehe!”

Captain Mikoshiba said even though he was a bit mad that I wasn’t at the actual meet, he’ll let it slide this time. This took a huge amount of stress off my back to hear that. I crane my neck looking Sousuke and feel someone tap my shoulder. I jump and turn to see the man standing above me.

“I swear you need just 5 alarms to get up at a decent time.”

“Sorry senpai…really, but I did see your relay on TV! Congratulations!” I hand him an onigiri as a sort of apology but it didn’t seem to make him that much happier. He walked off with the rest of the team as they put their stuff back in their lockers. I gave a few more warm congratulations to the teammates and Rin-Senpai, cleaned up the food, and started to head back as everyone departed. It was already getting pretty dark, but luckily by now the way home was burned into my mind. Still…I felt like there was a presence following me. As I turned a corner for one of my streets I started to sprint my way towards home. It hurt a bit by my rib cage, but I just couldn’t shake this uncanny feeling.

 

I got inside the house safe and sound, locking all the doors and windows in sight. As I went upstairs, I decided to look out the window and sure enough, there was a silhouette hanging out in the shadows, just staring at the house. This made my nerves kick into over schock, and before I could realize what I was doing, my fingers were dialing Sousuke’s number. After 2 rings I heard the man on the other line muffle a hello, sounding almost half asleep.

“I’m sorry if I woke you but…I think there’s a stalker in front of my house…”

“Did you see him following you home?"

“Not exactly…but I did feel like someone was watching me the whole time home…I’m scared…” The words just kept fumbling out of my mouth as I hid in my closet, fearing for my life. A flashback of when a burglar entered the house years ago while mom and dad were out entered my mind and made me shiver 

“Alright alright, I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Don’t do anything stupid, just stay where you are.”

“Hurry…” The line went dead and I rested my head on my knees, holding them as close as I could to my body. Maybe if I made myself small enough all of this will go away.

Sousuke knew the way into my house for he saw one day an extra key was hidden in one of the rocks when I forgot my house key. He came over once or twice to check up on me during the healing process and also during training to make sure I was following my regime.

 

I heard a few doors open and close a couple of times and could hear footsteps enter my room.

“(y/n), are you in here?”

I kicked the closet door loud enough for him to hear where I was and saw the light enter the closet floor when he slid open the entrance. I couldn’t move however, my whole body just refused to move in fear of something would happen if I did.

“(Y/n)….” Sousuke gasped, got down in front of me, and embraced me tightly. In response I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face in his chest.

“You’re trembling…”

“S…shut up…”

 

I could hear his heart beat steadily in his chest, which started to help me calm down ironically. Once I was able to get a hold of my senses and we let go of each other.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah…sorry to call you out all the way here.”

He smirked and ruffled the top of my head. His presence really helped me calmed down, but the fear of the stalker being outside still wavered in my mind. I couldn’t exactly just ask him to stay the night, but to have him leave would be a no go as well.

“Do you need me to stay tonight?”

With a shy nod, I looked the other way and grumbled a please.

 

I got an extra futon out for him to put on the floor of my room and got myself settled to go to sleep. As I turned off the lights, I wished Sousuke goodnight, and made a burrito out of the blankets to help me feel more secure. Hearing him get settled in the futon sent me a wave of relief to know he was actually staying the night to help protect me.

‘Wait…protect me? Yamazaki-Senpai???’

 

“Hey (y/n)…”

“Yeah…?”

“Do you… have someone you like?”

 

My heart fluttered at that question. It wasn’t like I knew my feelings completely, but there was something I felt I was denying myself of. “I’m not sure myself…but I think I might.”

 I heard the futon covers shift and next thing I know Sousuke is sitting on the bed with his back to me and faces towards me. He reached over to my cheek and caressed it softly. For some reason, my body didn’t deny his touch but instead greeted it eagerly.

 

“Is there any chance I may be this person in mind…?” Sousuke’s teal eyes burned into my, analyzing every movement I made and searching for some type of answer. In response, I nodded my head a little, blushing deeply. With a smirk on his face, he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I gasped in shock, but just that one kiss was not enough for me. My body started to hungry for more, and as if Sousuke could hear my thoughts, he responded with a more heated kiss this time.

The next thing I knew he was on top of me, caressing my hips and head as our mouths molded together. At one point he stopped to look down at me painting heavily, face red, and giving him just a deep lustful look. I don’t even know what was happening myself, but somewhere deep inside me has been waiting for this moment for a long long time.

 

“Take your shirt off…” I grumbled, gripping onto to his collar, trying to pull it off.

“Heh, alright alright…” He pulled it over his head, letting the moonlight illuminate his toned body. A small moan escaped my lips and I took all that beauty in sight. Sousuke began to trail his kisses down my neck and my shoulder, lifting my shirt to fondle with my chest.

I could feel one set of fingers trying to unclasp my bra, but was becoming a struggle.

“Here…” I sat up and took it off myself, revealing once again my chest to him, except this time I wanted him to. With a small moan from his mouth, he pushed me back down to the bed.

 

“Sen-senpai…Ah!” His fingers pinched my one nub as he caressed the other with his tongue. I bit my finger, trying to hold back my moans. His other hand explored my body, although when he went over the bruise on my side, it made me jump since it was still so sensitive. He looked over to the area and started to kiss it.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you then…seeing you on the ground like that…nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Hey…its ok, I’m ok now thanks to you regardless.” I held his face up to look at me and he gave me another deep kiss. One of his hands started to trail down my stomach to my thigh. Lightly he trailed his fingers over and over, making me tremble even more in anticipation.

 

“Stop teasing me…” I moaned.

“Think of this as revenge for you teasing me…” He grinned, probably knowing that I too teased him all the time by calling him senpai. ‘Damn this cheeky bastard…’

Sousuke slid off my bottoms and started to make a trail of kisses down my stomach to that spot.

“Wai-wait senpai, don-AH!” I threw my head back as he began licking my clit through my panties. Any embarrassment just flew out the window at that point, allowing him to continue what he was doing but without the panties on. While his tongue occupied the one spot, I felt one of his fingers start to enter into me. I could feel just a small twinge of pain but it barely lasted long. My hands ran through Sousuke’s hair, trying to somehow get ahold of myself, yet the strong sensations he was sending throughout my body were making me go crazy.

As he put in another finger, I started to feel a warm feeling build up in my stomach.

 

“Sousuke….ahh…I feel…funny….” I breathed helplessly. Keeping the pace with his fingers, he leaned over by my ear and whispered, “Cum for me (y/n)…”

 

Just hearing those words sent me over the edge, moaning his name loudly and tightening my walls around his fingers. The high was incredible, and as I started to come down from it, I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me with a smile.

“Did it feel good?”

“Y-yes…” I blushed, and then feeling a hard presence against my stomach, I looked down at Sousuke’s track pants and see that something is poking through them.

 

“Well, I guess its time for me to return a favor to my senpai…” I grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did i tell ya ;3 Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Don't Be Stubborn

“Its ok, you don’t ha-“ Before he could finished his sentence I placed a finger over his lips. I pushed him back to lean against the wall and began to trace my fingers over his abs, feeling his chest go in and out. His body was just so amazing as I began to kiss all over before reaching the edge of his track pants. I put a hand over his member and kissed it. I heard a couple moans escape from his lips, making me go even crazier. I tugged the pants and boxers off, letting all of him to be seen. His member was defiantly a decent size; already hard from all the teasing I’ve been giving him. I kissed him one more time passionately while my other hand began massaging it.

 

Eventually I broke away from the kiss and started to pay more attention to his member. I wasn’t sure how to make him feel good, but my instincts said to start by kissing the top. Sure enough, I could hear Yamazaki-Senpai moaning my name while holding my hair back. Next thing I thought of was taking his member and putting it in my mouth, sucking it while keeping the motions of my hand going.

 

“Does it feel good senpai~?” Stopping for just a moment to see him in his lustful state.

 

“It feels amazing (y/n)…” With a giggle I continued what I was doing, and soon enough Sousuke’s moan become more ragged to the point where he moaned out my name. I let my hand do the rest as warm liquid came out onto my face; the sensation of only I myself making Sousuke feel so good and helpless filled me with ecstasy.

 

I sat up across from, wiping some of the cum off of my face and tasting it on my tongue made Sousuke turn his face away in shyness.

 

“Hehe, I made Senpai feel real good and embarrassed.”

 

This only made him blushed more and stammered, “L-lets get you cleaned up.”

Using a wet towel from the bathroom, Sousuke helped me clean up the mess on my face and body, put my clothes back on, and laid down beside me once he finished cleaning up.

 

“I’ll clean our clothes tomorrow…for now…lets get some sleep.”

Sousuke nodded his head as he stroked my hair, letting me peacefully fall asleep in his arms.

 

 

-Couple Months Later-

 

Slowly stretching in bed, I glance over to the calendar and see the marked down date for the summer festival for tonight. Summer vacation has finally arrived, which I hoped would’ve meant more time between Sousuke and I, but lately we barely have had any close interaction between the two of us. Sure we would still talk in class and during swim practice; however, it doesn’t feel any different than before we got more intiment with each other. With a deep sign I got out of bed and checked my phone.

 

From: Yamazaki-Senpai <3

 

            I’ll be at your house around 5 pm for the festival.

 

“Hmph, sweet and simply as always…” I text him back saying ok and ate some breakfast.

 

“Should I wear a yukata tonight…?” After eating I checked my closet to see that I didn’t really have anything nicer to wear. “Well, a yukata it is.”

 

As the day got closer to 5 I did up my hair with a flowery hairpin, put on my purple yukata and silver obi, then headed downstairs as the doorbell rung.

“Coming! Ah, I forgot how hard it could be to move in these things.”

I opened the door to see Sousuke in a nice plaid shirt and jeans, holding a gift in hand. He gave me a once over, making me blush a little.

 

“Do… I look weird?”

 

“No…not one bit. Here.” He handed me the gift that was in his hands.

 

“Eh? But it’s not even my birthday or anything.”

 

“I know…you can open it now.” With a nod I opened the gift and saw it was a beautiful hairpin of a silver butterfly and dangling flowers. I glanced up at Sousuke and smiled widely.

 

“I love it! Thank you so much, I’ll go put it on no-“

 

“Let me do it for you.” I could see Sousuke had a small blush on his face, and with that he took the hairpin from my hands. He took the other hairpin out and placed the new one in. It was nice to finally feel his hands again, even if it was only for a couple seconds.

 

“Thank you…really.” He responded with a nod and then we headed out to the festival.

 

 

After arriving, we saw some of our other teammates from Samezuka, but I’m sure they could feel the vibe to leave the two of us alone for the night. In general, I had a lot of fun and was really enjoying the time with Sousuke again. We ate a lot of foods, played a lot of games, yet there was something that was tugging at my heart the whole night. Fireworks were about to start, so Sousuke led me to a nice area for us to just sit and enjoy to ourselves.

I rested my arms over the balcony and glanced over to him with a smile.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?”

 

“Yea, did you?”

 

“Yes, thanks a lot Senpai, hehe”

The first ray of light from the fireworks burst into the sky, and while the two of us watched in silence, I felt a tear slide down my face.

 

“(y/n)? Whats wrong?”

 

“It’s just…it’s just…” I tried effortlessly to wipe the tears away from my face. “I feel like you’re so far away from me. I want to reach out and be next to you, but…”

 

Sousuke pulled me into a tight embraced, trying to comfort me. However, even though at this moment I am as close as I can be, I still felt empty. I pushed him back and began to run off into the woods, not sure what I was doing anymore or where I was going. I could hear him calling my name from a distant, but I just could’nt face him. My heart ached, my body ached, and I just wished I didn’t feel like this anymore.

Because of the tight restraints of the yukata, I ended up losing my footing and fell to the ground. I could feel the straps from my sandals were broken which just seemed to make me cry harder.

 

“Ah…I give up…”

 

I sat up and leaned against a nearby tree and closed my eyes. What was I even doing here…I should be with Sousuke right now under the light of the fireworks.

 

“There you are (y/n)…”

 

As I looked up, I started to talk but before I could finished I felt his lips brush against mine while strong arms embraced me.

 

“Senpai…?”

 

“I’m sorry…I should’ve talked to you more, held you more…(y/n),” He looked at me with his teal eyes shinning even in the dark. “I love you…more than anything. So please, don’t push me away.”

 

He wanted for me to answer, analyzing any movement I made, just like that faithful night. With a smile, I flicked his creased forehead and responded, “Of course I love you too, idiot.” I leaned forward and kissed him again. Any pain I felt before was gone now because I finally got what I needed most: reinsurance.

 

We sat there for a couple more minutes, just enjoying each other’s company under the starry night. At one point, Sousuke noticed that my sandals were broken and my leg got a little scratched. He picked me up bridal style, even though I strongly opposed it, and started to carry me back to my house.

 

“Sorry for that little meltdown…” I murmur at one point.

 

“Don’t put another thought to it, its fine.” He gave me a smile, put me down as we got to the entrance, and we both walked in as I unlocked the door. As I put my sandals to the side, I noticed Sousuke was trying to massage his one shoulder and winced in pain.

 

“Sousuke...what’s wrong?”

 

“Ah…its nothing.”

 

“Nothing my ass.” I knew that when it comes to swimming, any sort of muscle pain needs to be treated immediately or could become severally damaged if ignored. Quickly I unbutton his shirt before he could stop me and gasped. His one shoulder was heavily bruised, and even to brush my fingers across it made him flinch. I looked at him for an answer but he only looked away and slid his shirt back over it.

 

“What happened to your shoulder?! Have you gotten any therapy done on this yet?”

 

“If I did…I wouldn’t be able to swim…but as it is, that’s the only path I seem to be going down now.” He stepped inside and went over to the bathroom looking for band-aids. I just watched him move past me, and then felt tears once again fill up in my eyes. Is this why he was putting a distant between the two of us…because of his injury? I went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack for him and met him in the bathroom.

 

“Don’t worry about me, my leg is fine.” I put the ice pack on his shoulder and gave him a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell me…”

“I…I don’t know…I just couldn’t find the strength to, knowing you’d give me that look.

 

“You’re damn right I’m going to give you that look. Next time though you don’t tell me about something like this I won’t be as calm about it though.” I looked at him with puffed cheeks, making sure he knew I was a bit angry as well.

 

“Alright alright…” He smirked and pushed the air out of my cheeks. “However, there is one thing that would help me cheer up.”

 

“Hm?” I tilted my head to the side. He leaned down and lightly nipped at my neck, whispering in my ear. “You…in bed…calling out my name again and again…”

I blushed as red as a tomato and looked over to him. He laughed in response and kissed me on the cheek.

 

“Well…if it would make you happy…” I grabbed his hand and had him follow me up to my bedroom. I glanced behind me and saw a small blush on his face, and while giggling I said, “So even Senpai has a shy side, hehehe!”

 

“S-shup up…”

 

 

And so, from that night on, Sousuke and I became inseparable no matter what obstacle stood in our way.

 

_~Fine~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any request, don't be afraid to drop a message!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! I think i got Sousuke's character down...I hope you enjoy this and continue to read! There will be smut in future chapters, just please be patient hehe >w


End file.
